


Brothers

by Caithdean



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Thor 2: The Dark World - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:58:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caithdean/pseuds/Caithdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just got back from a special Thor 2 - The Dark World pre-screening. And I have to say, SEXYSHIRTLESSCHRISHEMSWORTHSASSYLOKIARSEHOLEODINLKJFADHGJKAHSFDGJHADFJKGHLFJKDHAGJHKJDSGK.......<br/>Wanted to be the first to post something.<br/>Also, movie lines to start a fanfic: "<br/>I wish I could trust you." Thor said wearily. Loki sat up and watched Thor's face intently.<br/>"Trust my rage."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

Loki suggested, body tense with emotion. Braced for a rejection that comes swiftly, as Thor shakes his head.  


"No, Loki" he says voice laden with emotion.  


"I don't want your rage. I want all of you." his voice hitched. "I missed you."  


"Oh?" Loki replies venomously, eyes flashing. "You missed ME?" he laughs humourlessly. "You knew where I was. I wan't like you could have visited or anything. I suppose you were too busy with that human for the likes of me."  


Thor took a deep breath for patience. He glanced around for a moment to assure himself that Jane was deeply asleep. He hoped.  


"I will tell you the same thing I told Jane," he replied evenly. "Who, by the way, I was unable to meet for two mortal years. First there was the Bifrost to repair, then the wars amongst the Nine Realms to end. In truth, we had finished the final battle the very day I saw Jane again. Then came this mess with the Dark Elves. Where I spoke to you again. What say you to that?"  


"I have many things to say. So many I must take a moment to choose one." Loki said after a moment, obviously searching for words.  


"Loki the Silvertongued rendered speechless," Thor responded dryly. "Who would have thought I would see the day, Brother." He reached towards Loki.  


"We are not brothers!" Loki snapped automatically, flinching away. Thor pulled back as if slapped.  


"...I wish you wouldn't say such things." Thor said quietly.  


"I know we are not related by blood, but we were raised together. My mother was yours." He swallowed, and set his jaw.  


"Now, my mother is gone, and my father is a stranger to me. All I have left is my brother. And even that you would take from me."  


Loki sat silently for a moment.  


"Did Odin ever tell you where I came from?" he eventually asked, for once the rage in him seemingly burnt out.  


"No." Thor replied, tilting is head. "I had just assumed that you were the child of a great warrior or noble who died in battle." Loki began to laugh. It continued, spiralling into something resembling hysteria.  


"Oh, he never told you!" Loki said before he laughed again. Thor growled.  


"Told me what!?"  


Abruptly, Loki's manic laughter died. He looked at Thor, eyes empty.  


"I am a Jotun." Loki said. "To make the story even better, my real name is Loki Lauffeysson." He raised his chin haughtily. "What say you now, Thor Odinsson. A Frost Giant, and the son of one of Asgard's greatest enemies. you still wish to claim this monster as your brother." His words dripped self-loathing.  


Thor was speechless. How long had his brother known? How much had he had to deal with alone, afraid to tell anyone that HE was the monster all mothers told their children about? What in the nine realms was his father THINKING?!?!  


Loki and Thor stared at each other for several minutes, Thor's emotions visible as they flickered across his face, and Loki drank them all in. He saw shock, pain, and rage. He went to turn away, but Thor grabbed him in his too-strong grip, making Loki look at him.  


"Loki, I don't have the words to explain what I feel." Thor said intently, capturing Loki's eyes with his. "I don't know what to say. How to say it." Loki stiffened and tried to full away, but Thor was immovable.  


"But," the God of Lightning said, with truth in every word, "You are my family. I can't say it doesn't matter. It does. However," Thor pulled Loki even closer.  


"My life isn't the same without your in it. Your pranks, your wit, your intelligence." Thor's lips quirked wryly. "Father wishes me to take the throne now, and wed while I'm at it. He will not understand that I can not do it alone. Otherwise, I would still be that stupid, vain, cruel man from before everything changed."  


Thor pulled Loki into an embrace. "Do not go where I cannot follow any more," he whispered against Loki's hair.  


Loki was tense in Thor's embrace. What was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to react?

TBC


End file.
